


Repression is Good for the Soul

by carinascott



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was submitted to the Beginnings challenge over at caperland (lj community). The challenge was to write a drabble (in this case 100-200 words) having to do with the first episode of the following shows: Burn Notice, Leverage, White Collar. For this drabble, I chose Burn Notice. So, spoilers for episode 1x01 "Pilot" are a given.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repression is Good for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was submitted to the Beginnings challenge over at caperland (lj community). The challenge was to write a drabble (in this case 100-200 words) having to do with the first episode of the following shows: Burn Notice, Leverage, White Collar. For this drabble, I chose Burn Notice. So, spoilers for episode 1x01 "Pilot" are a given.

Michael Westen had vowed to never set foot in this city again.

There were no good memories for him here. They'd long ago been buried under the weight of an abusive father and enabling mother.

Being back in his childhood home had almost been unbearable; every corner like a land mine. Bringing back repressed memories of angry shouts, raised fists, and bruised flesh.

Michael didn't like to think about it.

Holed up in unnamed locations around the world, dodging bullets, and perfecting covers; he hadn't had time to think about his past.

And now, when he needed that kind of distraction, needed to employ that level of concentration on the job at hand, the past was all he could think about.

His mother calling every five minutes didn't help.

Sighing as his phone rang once more, the tell tale tune soon becoming the bane of his existence, Michael vowed to find the man responsible for putting him back in this hell.

It was the least he could do.

END﻿


End file.
